<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draw on my Skin by Anonymous_muxician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157831">Draw on my Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician'>Anonymous_muxician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Tattoos, smooth yaz, strong yaz, thirteen being a disaster gay, workouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor learns something about Yaz that surprises her. </p><p>In a good way, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draw on my Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is just a fun little thing I wrote in one sitting. I hope you enjoy! Leave kudos and comments!</p><p>Bre</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an attempt to keep her insomnia at bay, Yasmin Khan had taken to nightly workouts in one of the TARDIS gyms. Specifically, her favorite gym, with a track wrapping around the edge of it and the center filled with a multitude of equipment scattered randomly around the soft mats.</p><p>After dinner Yaz had hurried off to her room, leaving the Doctor to tinker with the TARDIS console and the boys to scurry off into one of the many entertainment rooms to watch a movie, much like they had been doing every night. When she reached her room, she had thrown on a pair of yoga pants and one of her tank tops that exposed the sides of her sports bra before making her way through the TARDIS hallways for her nightly exercise.</p><p>Yaz had been in the gym for the better part of half an hour and it was already fairly late when she had initially come in, so now it was close to ten and she was working hard to clear her mind.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, headphones in her ears blaring music, Yaz moved to the ground, getting into a pushup position and holding it for a moment before starting her reps.</p><p>
  <em>One… Two… Three…</em>
</p><p>However, neither the music loud in her ears nor the pain from the pushups could keep her mind from wandering. And wander it did, to the blonde woman still tinkering on the opposite side of her ship. Something had been happening between Yaz and the Doctor, but neither had quite been able to bring themselves to acknowledge it, and Yaz had no problem admitting that the blonde woman was a large part of the reason she was in the gym at 10pm, pushing herself to the point her arms ached and her lungs were begging for air.</p><p>
  <em>Nine… Ten…</em>
</p><p>The two women had been getting closer and even Graham and Ryan had begun noticing the odd tension that seemed to surround the two. Yaz wasn’t scared, she really wasn’t. In fact, she likely would have made a move already, that is, if she thought the Doctor wouldn’t bolt after. The blonde was always a little skittish about feelings and these types of feelings are about as intense as it gets. So, Yaz decided to let the Doctor take the lead.</p><p>Which was turning out to be a bad idea on her part.</p><p>Yaz’s frustration with the blonde woman was beginning to keep her up at night, and she was two weeks into nightly workouts in an attempt to keep her thoughts away from the Doctor.</p><p>Yaz was at 30 pushups by the time she couldn’t take her thoughts anymore, and she groaned out loud, stopping her movements before pushing herself up off the ground, instead moving over to the pullup bar attached to one of the machines, her back facing the door.</p><p>She pulled her tank top up over her face to wipe the sweat off her face before dropping it back down and wiping her hands on her pants in hopes of making them less slick. Once she was satisfied, she reached up and, with a jump, wrapped her hands around the bar with a strong grip.</p><p>Once she was secure, she began pulling her body up and above the bar, keeping her breaths even as she set a solid pace, eyes closing as she focused on the exercise.</p><p>
  <em>Three… Four…</em>
</p><p>Yaz knew pullups always left her head blissfully empty as her muscles ached and she worked to keep her pace steady. She worked her way through five… Then ten… And it wasn’t until she hit twenty that she realized she was being watched, and her eyes slid open.</p><p>She did a few more before she came to a stop, dropping down to the floor and turning towards the door, surprised to see that it was the Doctor who had been watching her. Well, <em>staring</em> at her, really. The Doctor looked surprised as Yaz looked at her from her place amongst the workout equipment and the dark-haired woman tilted her head in question at the strange look on the blonde’s face.</p><p>“Doctor? What are you doing in here?” Yaz asked breathlessly, curiosity clear in her voice and expression.</p><p>The Doctor was still staring at her as she spoke, only snapping out of her daze as the tail end of the question left Yaz’s mouth.</p><p>“Uh- Well, I was just uh, walking through the TARDIS and the light was on in here. Nobody uses this gym so I was… Curious.”</p><p>Yaz’s eyebrows rose at the stuttered explanation. The Doctor rarely stuttered, and never when she was talking to Yaz.</p><p>“You okay, Doctor?” Yaz licked her dry lips, reaching down to grab her water bottle and was interested to see the Doctor watching her do so. Hazel eyes watched her tilt the water into her mouth and followed the movement of it down her throat.</p><p>The Doctor’s eyes snapped up as she registered the question, cheeks turning rosy as she looked at her friend.</p><p>“Yeah, uh. You- You have a tattoo.” The Doctor’s words stumbled through her lips once more and Yaz’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Yaz had gotten said tattoo on her sixteenth birthday when, after many attempts at persuading her mother, the woman had let her get the tattoo she wanted. It wasn’t a small tattoo, and Yaz could understand why the Doctor would be surprised by it, but the look on the blonde’s face didn’t look like surprise.</p><p>In fact, she looked more… Flustered.</p><p>All the sudden, everything clicked, and Yaz allowed a smirk to form on her lips as she began walking towards the Doctor, recognizing the opportunity to push the Doctor just slightly. Hopefully just enough to get her to make a move.  </p><p>“I do.” Yaz confirmed, still taking steps towards the frozen Time Lord, who was looking at her with slightly widened eyes and red cheeks. “Do you like it?”</p><p>The Doctor still looked dazed and Yaz knew she wasn’t quite realizing what she was doing when she nodded her head in answer. “Yeah…” She mumbled, her eyes moving down the curve of Yaz’s arm as the dark-haired woman stepped closer, coming to a stop a few feet in front of her.</p><p>“Do you want to see it?”</p><p>The Doctor’s eyes shot up, wide in surprise as her Yaz-induced daze disappeared when her brain registered just what Yaz was saying.</p><p>The blonde hadn’t been lying when she said what she was doing there, although she did have a hunch about who would be in there. Nobody ever used this gym, and she was sure Ryan and Graham weren’t using it, but, as she walked in, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of a <em>very </em>sweaty Yasmin Khan doing pullups like they were nothing. It hadn’t taken Yaz long to notice that she was being watched, but the Doctor had enough time to scan over the woman, eyes following the curve of straining biceps and shoulders from where they were exposed from the tank top Yaz had chosen to wear.</p><p>She was even further shocked when, eyes looking over muscles rippling below the smooth, unblemished skin of the dark-haired woman’s back, the rich skin was interrupted by solid black lines. The Doctor’s eyes widened as she realized the reason for the interruption.</p><p>A tattoo. Yaz has a tattoo.</p><p>And it wasn’t just any tattoo. It was a large tattoo, large enough to cover the majority of Yaz’s right shoulder blade, and even then it disappeared under her tank top and the Doctor would give anything to see where it leads.</p><p>In her daze, the Doctor was unable to school her expression into one of less blatant admiration, and so that led her to stuttering out answers to Yaz’s unassuming questions. Well, unassuming at first, because with the smirk on Yaz’s face as she made her way over to her, the Doctor was sure the dark-haired woman knew exactly what she was thinking about, a thought that was further proven by the question that escaped her mouth.</p><p>The Doctor’s mind finally caught up to her surroundings and her mouth opened and closed as she attempted to blurt out an answer. Any answer.</p><p>The honest answer was yes. Yes, she did want to see the tattoo.</p><p>But fear kept the blonde from answering.</p><p>She knew there was something brewing between her and the woman in front of her, knew that there were some mutual feelings that caused a tension whenever they were together, much to Graham and Ryan’s displeasure. Especially since they were yet to do anything about it.</p><p>But she was scared. Scared of the feelings she just couldn’t seem to get rid of for one Yasmin Khan, feelings that seemed to consume her whenever she was near.</p><p>It was for this reason that she was silent in the wake of Yaz’s question.</p><p>Yaz watched the Doctor scramble for an answer, and she really didn’t want to push. She <em>knew </em>why the Doctor was reluctant. She <em>knew </em>that the blonde was so scared of losing her that she wouldn’t let them be anything. She <em>knew </em>that she should leave it be.</p><p>But none of those things kept her from taking another step towards the Doctor, brown eyes boring into hazel with an intensity the Doctor almost had to look away from. However, Yaz saved her from doing so when she gave her one final look before turning around, allowing the Doctor a full view of her back, and the tattoo on her right shoulder, which the blonde’s eyes were drawn to almost immediately.</p><p>Yaz heard the Doctor’s breath hitch as she faced away from her, something the Doctor attempted to control.</p><p>However, there was no controlling the movement of hazel eyes as they scanned over the tattoo, slowly following each curve until they disappeared under the tank top, something the Doctor was finding frustrating that it existed at all.</p><p>“Touch it.”</p><p>Yaz’s voice cut through the silence, and the Doctor sighed at the near command in the woman’s voice, although there was also an undercurrent of desperation as well, one that came out in her plea.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>The Doctor tried to stop herself, tried to keep her hands to her side, but any attempt was made unsuccessful by Yaz’s plea.</p><p>She reached a hand out slowly, <em>so </em>slowly, and her fingers sizzled with energy as the space between them and smooth skin became smaller and smaller before, finally, and with a sigh from both parties, her fingertips came into contact with skin.</p><p>The shoulder with which the Doctor was in contact with was smooth, and the Doctor allowed her fingers to skim along the swirling patterns present under them.</p><p>Yaz worked to keep her breathing even as she felt the tickle of the Doctor’s fingertips walking along her shoulder, but she knew it didn’t work as she exhaled a shaky breath at the contact. The Doctor nearly pulled back at the sound, but Yaz felt it, and hurried to stop that from happening.</p><p>“Please.” Yaz repeated, and all at once, the Doctor was helpless.</p><p>She flattened her hand entirely, and it nearly covered the whole of Yaz’s shoulder blade. She closed her eyes at the feeling of smooth skin under her hand, only opening them back up when Yaz exhaled another shuddering breath.</p><p>“Can…” The Doctor licked her lips as she gathered her courage. “Can I see it?”</p><p>The blonde had asked the mirror version of Yaz’s own question as she realized the need she had to see the tattoo in its full glory.</p><p>Slowly, Yaz nodded her head and, when the Doctor reluctantly removed her hand from its place above the tattoo, moved her hands down to the hem of her tank top, pulling it off in one smooth motion and leaving her in just a sports bra.</p><p>In the back of her mind, Yaz found herself hoping that the boys wouldn’t walk in, but it took almost no effort to shove that thought away, instead bringing her hands back up and grabbing the hem of the black sports bra she was wearing. With a single motion, the garment was gone, and Yaz was left with her upper body fully exposed to the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor’s eyes widened as the sports bra was whipped over Yaz’s head, and she couldn’t help but reach out once more when the clothing was out of the way. She knew the tattoo had to be big, but she didn’t think it would be <em>that </em>big.</p><p>The tattoo covered a large portion of the dark skin, and the Doctor traced it with a finger, starting on Yaz’s right shoulder blade and bleeding down towards her spine all the way to her lower back, the lowest part of it stopping just above her first vertebrae. The Doctor watched the expansion of ribs as Yaz gasped at the feeling of the Doctor’s touch.</p><p>The Doctor could tell the tattoo was cultural just from the design of it. There were swirling intricacies that, every so often, would branch off into flowers detailed so neatly that the Doctor had to lean in to see them.</p><p>Yaz stood silent as she felt the Doctor’s finger slide around her back, but she stiffened slightly when she felt a puff of air against her spine as the blonde leaned forward to get a better look.  </p><p>As she did before, the Doctor couldn’t help herself, and flattened her hand entirely, her palm coming to rest against the skin just below Yaz’s neck. The Doctor hadn’t noticed it before, but the tattoo crept over just barely into the area of the woman’s left shoulder, and she allowed her hand to follow the design.</p><p>The Doctor brushed her hand along Yaz’s back for long minutes, and Yaz couldn’t help but lean back into the touch.</p><p>It was surprise that made the Doctor stop the movement of her hand as the felt Yaz lean into her hand, and she was further surprised when she removed her hand, and Yaz released a disappointed groan.</p><p>It was then that the Doctor realized how tense Yaz was holding herself, so tense, that she was nearly shaking from the effort of it. Reaching out once more, the Doctor took hold of Yaz’s right shoulder, just above where the tattoo began, and she squeezed slightly in an attempt to get her to turn around.</p><p>Feeling the squeeze, Yaz allowed herself to relax slightly, and slowly, much too slowly for the Doctor, turn to face the blonde woman, who’s eyes widened at the sight of a very much topless Yaz in front of her.</p><p>She’d forgotten about that particular thing when she’d nudged Yaz to turn around.</p><p>And so they stood face to face, Yaz shirtless and the Doctor trying very hard to keep her gaze on brown eyes.</p><p>Yaz smirked again at the redness of the Doctor’s face and stepped towards her, causing hazel eyes to widen slightly and flit down towards the movement before lifting back up to lock eyes.</p><p>They were only a few inches apart now, and Yaz was slow in her movement as she placed her hand in the Doctor’s own, though it didn’t stay there for long before it began making its way up her arm in a slow crawl. The Doctor stood frozen as the hand moved up her arm, but she couldn’t help leaning into it when it came to cup her cheek.</p><p>The blonde sighed. There was nothing she could do to resist anymore. She was helpless to the touch of the girl in front of her.</p><p>And Yaz knew it, could see the resistance fading from hazel eyes as the Doctor leaned into her touch and pale hands came up to land on her waist.</p><p>But still…</p><p>“Can I-“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The Doctor cut Yaz’s question off, and that was all she needed. Yaz leaned forward slowly, her nose grazing the Doctor’s cool one before settling beside it, foreheads coming together as their breaths mingled.</p><p>Yaz held her there for a moment, but just a moment, as she let her eyes slide closed and the Doctor did the same and leaned forward to finally, <em>finally, </em>connect their lips.</p><p>Yaz let her hand move into the Doctor’s hair, fingers sliding through the strands as her other hand came to land on the blonde’s neck just below her jaw. She let her tongue graze against the Doctor’s lower lip and heard a quiet whimper and felt hands tighten around her bare waist as the blonde allowed her to deepen the kiss.</p><p>They kissed for a few long moments before pulling back just barely, working to keep their breaths even as their eyes slide open and brown meets hazel, smiles making their way onto their faces. Yaz moved her hands and wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s waist and the blonde’s own arms moved to wrap around the dark-haired woman’s neck as they pulled each other closer into a tight hug, both grinning stupidly though the other couldn’t see.</p><p>Perhaps Yaz wouldn’t have to work out so much anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>